


Nice to meme you

by eiyuuhero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiyuuhero/pseuds/eiyuuhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Mattsun and Makki meet, and bond over memes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice to meme you

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend who was sick and needed cheering up, so a short drabble about their otp was born. Decided to post it here too! Enjoy~

Issei slammed the button on his obnoxiously loud alarm clock. Yeah, first day of college, I get it, shut up and let me recount whatever weird ass dream I was having before you crushed it with a metaphorical cricket bat.

Of course, it was a fruitless endeavour, so Issei got out of bed (read: rolled off, brought the blankets with him, made to attempt to move for five minutes, and then crawl to the kitchen) and made himself toast. Or he tried to, because he ended up burning it, so he had to settle for dry cereal because they were out of milk.

They, being himself and his housemate Tooru. They were close, hence the reason they were currently living together, but it had been three months and Issei had been sexiled numerous times already. He was starting to rethink his choices when the clock caught his attention, and reminded him that he needed to get the hell out of there and get his ass to the campus.

~

Today was, looking back, one of the best days of his life.

Issei had just settled into his seat, ready to learn, or as ready as you can get with five hours of sleep and no caffeine to get you through the morning. He was pulling various items out of his bag, each with varying degrees of usefulness and necessity, when suddenly the door was thrown open, and a guy with the worst eye bags known to freshmankind stumbled into the room, red faced and panting.

The stunned silence that followed was only broken by a voice from behind him, quiet, but just loud enough that Issei could hear it.

"It's dat boi."

And, Lord help him, Issei's instincts were faster than his brain.

"O shit waddup."

He sat silently for a few moments, before realising what had happened, and whipped his head around to face the speaker. And at that time, he kind of wished he hadn't.

He was met with an easy smirk and bright eyes, too bright for the time of day. He had strawberry blond hair and a mischievous air about him, and _oh god was that a lip ring._

In short, he was Issei's type, and he was trying to calm his shit before it became apparent.

"'Sup, memelord."

Good start.

And it was, evident when the boy smiled at him and leaned forward in his seat. "Takahiro Hanamaki, otherwise known as 'piece of shit Makki' or 'that one gay kid with the piercing'." He flashed Issei a grin. "What's your name, handsome?"

He nearly broke with all this information. Hanamaki, or Makki, was gay, and Issei was pretty sure he just flirted with him. Well, no harm in flirting back, right?

"Issei Matsukawa, raging homosexual, conveniently single. Nice to meet you sweetheart." He held out a hand, which the other took, laughing. Issei noted that he had a very nice laugh.

"You too, darling."

The professor had started the class after that, so they were prevent from talking to one another, but he noticed a scrap of paper on Makki's desk after everyone had left. Smiling to himself, he picked it up and read it.

_'xxx-xxxx-xxx, call me sometime dipshit - Makki <3'_

He chuckled and stowed the paper safely in his pocket, and went to his next class.

 


End file.
